Judith Winters
Judith Winters ''(Portrayed by Vinessa Antoine) is Erica's best friend. Personality Judith is a intellegent, kind hearted person and also very caring, espiacially towards her child. Though Judith has a large bond with her son Max, she always has been afraid of children, the reason of this phobia is unknown.''Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 10 She can be very serious, but also has her wild times. History Judith went to the same highschool as Erica, but Erica didn't noticed her until she was introducted by Katie at Casa Loma a place Erica and Katie worked at.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 10 After that Erica and Judith where best friends since. After Highschool, Judith probably went to study Law, and later became a lawyer. During this time Judith also married Anthony, where the two met each other is unkown. Synopsis Season 1 Judith is first seen walking with Erica after she was fired, but leaves after some talking. After Erica's bad day, judith was invited at Erica's house for some dinner.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 1 The next day, Judith helps out Erica with her job search, and tells her that their friend Ethan is coming from montreal and should some whine, except that Judith is expecting. But she couldn't make it anyway.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 2 A few days later, Judith and Erica are preparing their high school reunion, when they meet up with their friend Katie. Judith and the rest then went to the reunion to catch up with everyone. Judith goes to lunch with Erica, who just got out of her first day of her new job. She complains about her daunting task and slips in that she kissed Ethan. Judith is now intrigued, though more about how good the kiss was. Erica insists that it's more complicated than that. Judith disagrees and asks her to consider if she can see herself with Ethan, and that's the most important thing... after how good the kiss was on a scale from one to ten.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 3 A few days later, Judith is picking out items for her baby shower with Erica and her friends Alyson and Marie. After looking around through some stuff and pricey high chairs, Judith's phone rings. Erica is also shocked when she takes a look at the price tag herself. Marie explains that high chairs are pricey, but lets her know that "that's what godmother are for", looking pointedly at Erica. Erica is stunned, as Alyson then chides Marie that it was supposed to be a secret. Recovering, Erica assures them that she can just pretend she doesn't know. Judith returns from her phone call telling them that she needs to go. Marie tells her that she still needs to put the items on the registry. Erica volunteers to do it so they can head off. She tells the sales girl to enter them in the registry, to change the delivery address to her apartment since she's hosting the baby shower, and to add the cute high chair to her bill. The sales girl remarks that she must be a really good friend. Erica tells her that she's going to be the godmother. During the shower, everyone looks to be enjoying themselves, Erica explains to Judith which foods doesnt contain alcohol to harm the baby. After that Judith started opening up presents, one present was a shirt that says made in vagina. Judith thought it was from Erica but she says its Jenny's. Erica actually bought her the high chair. Judith is overwhelmed, but Alyson and Marie are not looking awkward. Marie explains that they bought the high-tech high chair because they're both going to be the godmother. Erica is clearly upset, but says it's not a problem and that she can always get a refund. She rushes back to her bedroom to saying she needs to make sure she still has the receipt. Judith excuses herself to go in after her. Though she denies it, Judith knows Erica is upset. Erica remarks that Alyson and Marie are obviously godmother material. Judith sees why she's upset now, and tells her she put a lot of thought into her decision. Erica verbally agrees and she's more of the "wacky aunt" type. Jenny walks in to remind them that there's still a party going on. Erica reassures them that she's okay and she'll be bringing the cake out soon. Judith heads out to rejoin the party. A bit more relieved, Erica brings out the cake. Before they cut though, Judith toasts Erica for the great party and that she'll be a great wacky aunt for her child. Just then, Jenny faints and asks her to take her home. As they arive at Jenny's house, Jenny tells Erica that she faked the scene and tells her that they should have fun. Erica refuses, Jenny steals her purse and runs off making Erica go after her into an karaokebar. The two girls sing there for awhile when Josh spots them and videotapes them. He calls Sam and shows her the tape with Judith then also sees. Judith calls Erica and they fight on the phone for awhile and Judith hangs up. The next day, Erica goes to Judith's house to make up with her, and they do.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 5 Sam's geting married and Judith and Erica make preparations in the backyard. Judith compliments Erica for her party coordination. Erica remind her that she bailed the last party she organised, Judith dismisses this, because she already forgiven Erica. Judith then leaves to deal with the chairs. After preparations the wedding begins.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 6 During Erica's session, Judith went to a party with Erica, Jenny and Cassidy. Cassidy is talking to some other guest, while Judith and Jenny wonder why Erica didn't tell her about her intimate moment with Cassidy(because they heard it from Ethan instead of Erica) Judith asks if she's afraid that they wont accept her life, Jenny didn't think it was such a big suprise because she already noticed. She loudly exclaims that she is not gay. They do not take her seriously though, so Erica stalks off. As the party moves on, the countdown finally starts, Judith gets everyone's attention. When the new year arrives everyone hug one another.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 9 Judith goes to the movie theater togheter with Erica, Ethan and Katie. Judith stands in line with Erica and Katie to buy tickets, during this Erica and Katie as always start to argue and Judith gets annoyed. When they enter the theater Judith sits next to Katie so that Erica doesnt have to. But Erica and Katie still fight. Judith tells them she needs to go to the bathroom, but because the other two where busy arguing, she wets herself. Later on at Erica's house, Judith gets a new pair of jeans and talks to Erica about her becoming so mad when Katie is around, Katie even introducted Judith to Erica. Erica says that Katie and her where best friends since they where small but doesnt know what changed. Erica then borrows Judith phone to call Katie, and askes her for lunch. Then during Erica's session, she returns to her highschool years when she worked at Casa Loma. Judith and Erica are introduced by Katie, when they start there work, there boss Addison walks in and welcomes Judith and tells her that Erica will be showing her around. Judith thought Katie would guide her, he says Erica is one of hes best guides. He also gives Erica the key to Casa Loma to lock up because he has somewhere to go to. After the tour, Katie tells Erica that they should party here at Casa Loma, because she has the key. Erica doesnt think its a good idea at first but eventually gets dragged there anyway. So the party starts and everyone has a blast, after the party Judith and Erica start to clean up. Judith wonders where Katie is, Erica realises she has gone upstaires. She goes upstaires, but she sees something she didn't want to see. The next day, they go to work. After work they have a staff meeting, Addison found out about the party and blames Katie, Erica defends her but she still gets fired. Erica runs after her to talk to Katie. After the session, Judith, Katie and Erica are having a drink. Erica wants to talk to Katie in private, but realises that Judith cant go anywhere except the hallway so she lets her sit in. Erica and Katie start talking and Judith is starting to feel funny. She stands up and liquid splashes on the floor under her. A little while later Anthony takes Judith to the hospital.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 10 Judith and Erica are having coffee with the new born Max. Judith is fretting that Max is not developing as fast as the average baby and perhaps she is not doing a good enough job, but Erica assures her she is doing fine. Erica then spots Ethan and hides under the table. Ethan then walks towards Judith and Max to greet them. He then spots Erica, who crawles out from under the table and ells him she had to pick up Max is teething ring. Ethan then leaves. At the promotion, Judith comes in with Max, which suprises Erica, because she thought he wouldnt come with her. The promotion sarts and everythings a mess, Max is crying, Erica argues with Claire and the interview is a total mess. Erica then goes to do her session, where she goes back to the reunion and doesn't kiss Ethan. The next day, still in her session, Erica is having a brunch-party. Judith and Jenny help her out with preparations, Judith then gets the idea to invite Alex Berlin to her brunch, Jenny then calls him. During brunch everyone's enjoying themselves, except for Erica maybe, who later on kisses Ethan again. with ends her session.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 11 Erica and Judith are taking a walking lunch together, in spite of Judith's objection. Erica explains that she needs to get back to the office soon. Judith says her task is not that big of a deal(firing a writer). Erica says that she has never done it, and that Julianne is using this to test her. Judith talks her through it, and keep it unemotional. Erica replies that being unemotional does not sound like her. Judith assures her she can do it.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 12 Season 2 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female